


Girl's Play

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: 14-Year-Old/24-Year-Old, Age Difference, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Improvised Sex Toys, Lemon, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockon had been wondering why Felt was so obsessed with his Haro, but he hadn’t expected <i>this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Play

Haro this, Haro that, "Hello, Haro!", "Goodbye, Haro!"... Felt was almost as obsessed with Lockon’s Haro as the little mechanical ball was with itself. Lockon would have attributed it to the fact he had originally designed Haro as a toy for his little sister; the prototype had been smaller, lacking the software he now used to co-pilot Dynames but with an extensive optical and choreographic system for music and ‘dance’, and painted bright green with red, flower-shaped flaps. A typical girl’s toy. Felt, however, wasn’t your typical girl...

Reason enough for Lockon to build her one of her own.

He didn’t know when Felt’s birthday was, but that was all the better: he could take all the time in the world to customize his gift. He dug up the old blueprints for the pastel Haro and set up a covert observation schedule to try and find out what Felt liked to do with the Haro she so often borrowed from him and what else he might add or change.

His observations were what he expected, for the most part; Felt liked talking to Haro and hearing him talk back (Lockon decided to add some programming for the occasional improvisation and ‘slip of the tongue’), giggled when he rolled around her feet and bounced around (a definitive yes to the dancing sequences), made him memorize words and actions, like most people would a real life pet.

The entertainment value was why he had kept the dog-like qualities when he took his Haro with him to Celestial Being in the first place.

There was one thing Lockon saw, though, that not only did not fit his expectations, but forced him to develop a whole new outlook on his creation. It wasn’t even an intentional observation. He hadn’t quietly followed her to the distant hallways of the ship she was wont to wander off to, hadn’t secretly looked up video feeds in the Veda main room, hadn’t asked Allelujah to look after her while he went down to Earth to blow apart quarreling armies - he just happened to pass by her room one ‘night’ after dinner and picked up some unusual sounds.

Letting go of the transportation handle before he could be carried into Felt’s line of sight, Lockon pushed off towards the opposit wall and hovered near the open hatch door, head cocked to the side curiously. Giggling drifted from Felt’s room, a light, airy sound she only made when she was alone, accompanied by a low buzz that Lockon thought sounded like Haro in its Stealthy Alarm mode. But that wasn’t all. Lockon strained his ears to catch the elusive undertone. It took a while for him to realise that Felt’s laughter wasn’t usually _this_ breathless - she was breathing irregularly, gasping even.

Frowning in confusion, Lockon pondered this strange combination and came up with nothing. He decided to risk a peek into Felt’s room. Even when he was close enough to get a clear view of Felt’s back, arched and shaking slightly with laughter, it took a moment for him to figure out exactly why she was floating in the middle of the room with her legs wrapped around Haro, clutching it to her body and rocking back and forth.

When he finally did, his mouth fell open.

Surely she wasn’t - not with the door open, didn’t she realise... she couldn’t be...

Felt let out a particularly suggestive sound, convincing Lockon that she most surely _was_.

Once back in the safety of his own room, Lockon decided that Felt’s Haro was _definitely_ going to get a different colour than his sister’s. And after a long time of agonizing over the pervertedness of it all (and several cold showers), he concluded that he really hadn’t had any in far too long to _not_ install a certain feature into the new Haro.

Two weeks later, Lockon successfully tested the new lock-opening feature in Felt’s Haro and left the shiny new yellow ball and a note reading _‘For your birthday, whenever that may be. - Lockon’_ on her bed. He’d given the Haro bright pink cat ears, installed programs to record, replay, reproduce and revise words, music, sentence structures and movement sequences, as well as socially inclined AI and several ‘hidden features’ such as the ability to open electronic doors like those onboard the Ptolemaios and two modified versions of the Stealthy Alarm vibration function he had initially designed for use in enemy territory: one to be used for its original purpose and one with a less convoluted activation sequence than the other and some... extras, with the former sending a signal to the Ptolemaios main computer when activated and the other opening a link between Lockon’s personal unit and the nearest visual and auditory sensors when accessed.

The clock said it wasn’t long before Felt figured her gift’s last feature out, but to Lockon, who hadn’t dare leave his room all the while, it felt like an eternity before his laptop bleeped. As he brought the live footage from the camera in Felt’s bedroom up on his screen and he saw the girl kneeling on her bed, his blood was pounding every which way - and it seemed to freeze in his veins when she looking up with knowing eyes and what _had_ to be but _couldn’t_ be a smirk.

He should have known that open door had been too good to be true.

Without taking her eyes off the place where the emergency camera was hidden, Felt planted a kiss right between the Haro’s pink ears, then to place it between her legs and lower herself onto the vibrating ball. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened as if she were gasping for air; she rocked back and forth on the Haro, enjoying the stimulation as if there wasn’t a camera aimed straight at her, capturing her every movement.

Then suddenly, the Haro’s ears flapped up, startling her enough to send her tumbling backwards onto the bed. Leaning on her elbows, she looked between the camera and the Haro flapping and buzzing between her sprawled legs. Lockon counted to one, two, thr- Hands emerged from the Haro, two small, flexible-rubber-over-metal-rod hands, equipped with heat censors that were usually concealed beneath the ears. One grabbed hold of Felt’s tigh and pulled the still vibrating body of the Haro against the junction of her legs, and the other...

As Felt threw her head back, Lockon suddenly found a hard cock in his hand and a complete lack of guilt in his head.

His new program worked. Time to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
